I Can Be Your Superhero
by gpoemma
Summary: Life never was easy being Clark Kent's - Superman's - Cousin. At least that's what Quinn Fabray thought. AU Faberry, Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a smallville (very, very light mention) and glee fanfiction. Pretty much it's glee set in the Smallville Universe and Quinn is Kara-Zor-El. It's definitely AU and follows some of Smallville but like I said it's pretty much Glee. Going to be Lots of Faberry, Brittana, Klaine, pretty much all other canon couples. I'll probably finn bash because I don't like it and Sam will definitely be praised because he's the shit. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SHIT. Sorry folk**

**I really hope you guys enjoy this first chapter, I really enjoyed writing it and if all goes well I will continue the story.**

* * *

><p>Life never was easy being Clark Kent's cousin.<p>

At least that's what Quinn 'Kara Zor-El' Fabray thought every second of her life especially, when Clark was dropping her from the tallest building in Metropolis in attempts to teach her how to fly.

"No, no, no, no," Quinn chanted as she plummeted toward the ground after the thirtieth time Clark had tossed her off the roof. She closed her eyes tightly and thought back to what her older cousin had told her. '_Be weightless, like swimming but in the air. Let it come naturally, it'll take time and don't be afraid. I'll always catch you.'_

He hadn't failed her now, she trusted him. If she couldn't do it, he'd catch her, Clark would always catch her. Quinn took a deep breath and pictured herself gliding through the sky, like how Clark would on the Kent farm in the summer, carrying Lois with him. She wanted to be him, she needed to be him.

"Open your eyes," Quinn's eyes snapped open, Clark was facing her but, there was something different. She didn't feel his comforting arms around her body. She didn't feel anything except, freedom. She did it.

"I…" Quinn took in her surroundings. She was floating next to Clark at least two hundred feet above the ground. "Clark! I did it!" Quinn held out her arms and Clark let out a small chuckle floating over to Quinn to give her a hug.

"I'm proud of you Kara-"

"It's Quinn, _Kal-El_." Clark broke away from Quinn and gave a smile, while giving her an embarrassed look. He had only found her three years ago and even then he had introduced himself to her right before her sophomore year of high school had ended.

"Sorry habit." He said and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm still proud of you. It took me twenty three years to learn how to fly. It took you a summer." Quinn smiled and shook her head.

"I'm just floating, Cal. I'm not sure about flying yet." Clark gave her a look with a coy smile and Quinn shook her head violently. "Don't you think about it – Clark Kent, no."

Clark didn't heed her warning and instead, grabbed her hand and disappeared with her only leaving behind a faint scream.

During the flight, Clark had let go of Quinn's hand and Quinn just kept going, kept flying. It felt like she was cutting the air with her movements. Her eyes closed and she spun herself around, her arms moving freely. She laughed loudly and smiled like a child.

"Looks like you have the hang of it." She heard Clark shout. Her eyes opened slowly and he was keeping at her pace, in a lying position with his hands behind his head. She laughed again and nodded.

"It's amazing Clark." Quinn said with a content sigh. Her pace slowed until she was just floating with Clark in the clear sky.

"It is," Clark said, letting his mind drift to when he first learned how to fly. Jor-El had helped unlock his mind during his final battle with Darkseid. "Hey..." Quinn snapped up at her cousin. "Follow me. I want to show you something."

It didn't take long for the young Kryptonian to reach where Clark was leading her. She noticed the air dramatically lowered in temperature – not that it actually bothered her so much – and shedefinitely knew she was nowhere near Metropolis, or Lima, Ohio.

"Cal, where are you taking – whoah," Quinn stopped mid-flight and dropped to the snow covered ground, following Clark's movements.

Clark turned around with a smile and put his hands on his hips proudly looking down at Quinn. Behind him stood a gigantic crystal structure coming from the earth, it definitely was not something that had come from earth.

"Is this from Krypton?" Quinn asked cautiously as she gazed upon the large crystals formed together. Clark threw and arm around her shoulder and nodded. They started walking and Quinn was greeted with a sense of familiarity.

"It is, welcome to the Fortress of solitude." They stepped into the fortress and Quinn was in awe. She thought it looked amazing from the outside, but the inside, it felt like home.

It hit her so quickly. Her once forgotten memories had begun to resurface the minute she stepped onto a small platform. One instant she was fine, the next a bright white light had engulfed her whole vision and she started seeing her life, her memories as if she was reliving them.

Quinn heard Clark call out her name before reality became numb to her. The memories flashed so quickly, an overload of eleven years of her life being played in small instances was too much for the blonde Kryptonian. With the memories came emotion. Every emotion she had ever felt in her life she was feeling in a matter of an instant. It was almost unbearable, the pain the suffering.

Her parents forcing her onto a ship when Krypton was being destroyed, destroyed by Darkseid… _Darkseid._

"_Kara!" _

_Kara turned in a panic seeing her father and mother run towards her. They were both badly injured, her mother was holding her father up as best as she could. _

"_Mother, father! What's going on? Who is doing this?" Kara asked with a scream as tears began to pool at her eyes. She ran to her parents and wrapped her arms around them both. _

"_We have too – Alura , Kara and Kal-El need to leave." Leave? She needed to leave with a baby? That was almost unheard of. What could she do with an infant… oh._

"_No, mother, father, you have to come with me." Kara pleaded realizing that her parents were trying to save her and her baby cousin. "You can't leave me." _

"_No," Kara's father, Zor-El stated firmly. "This planet is going to die Kara, you and Kal-El are our only hope, are anyone's only hope." _

"_He's a baby! He can't save anyone. Father, please come with me." Kara latched onto her father and cried. Zor-El, stiffened. He didn't want to show emotion, he couldn't. He knew his fate, his own daughter knew his fate, he needed to be strong. _

"_I am sorry Kara but, you are more important than the rest of us. You and Kal-El are." Kara stepped back and shook her head. She knew what was coming next. Her head felt dizzy, her body weak and her vision blurred. "We will always love you," and everything went black. _

Quinn quickly succumbed to the darkness and collapsed onto the platform she was standing on. It felt like an electrical overload with every emotion and memory built up from nine years of her life just shot into her at once.

Nine years, she was older than Clark. Clark was a baby when she was nine. How was that possible? They sent the two cousins to earth at the same time. It wasn't possible. He was seven years older than her on earth.

"_Kara"_

_Hello? Wait… father? _

"_It's me. This was the only way I could speak to you once more, by Kal-El bringing you here." _

_I don't get it, why did you send me? Why didn't you go with Kal-El? _

"_It was my time to face my fate. You were, are more important. You and Kal-El, your Uncle and I decided that from the beginning."_

_Father… the memories, they're back. Clark – Kal-El defeated Darkseid. Earth didn't need me. Clark didn't need me. _

"_Haha… my child, Darkseid is not gone Kara. Kal-El may have thought he defeated Darkseid but it will take much more, strength and heart to beat him. Darkseid destroyed our whole planet. It will take much more than Kal-El to defeat him. He needs you, and much more."_

_More? How can I provide more? Father I just learned how to fly. I've been on this planet for twenty three years and only have lived seven of them. When is he coming? _

"_He's already here." _

"Quinn… Quinn, wake up. Please, come on. Wake up." Quinn groaned and let out a hiss in pain. She had a headache. _So that's what it feels like_. He was there? Darkseid was still there? From the horror story Clark had told Quinn she wasn't exactly thrilled to hear that Clark hadn't really defeated him. She let out a cough, then two more and sat up, using Clark for support. "You're up. What happened? Are you alright?" Quinn let out a breathy laugh at her cousin's over protectiveness.

"I'm okay… Zor-El… my father, Clark, I remember everything." Quinn started. She stood up and started to walk slowly around the fortress, the weirdness of being inside a crystal structure was gone. Now, she just felt home. "You know," She mused. "I'm older than you."

Clark raised an eyebrow and followed her movements. "Technically, yes. Jor-El, my biological father had told me another came to earth with me, a cousin. By the time I found you I pictured to find a thirty-something year old powerhouse. Not a thirteen year old girl scared out of her mind because she could look at something and have it melt." Quinn smiled sheepish at mention of when she and Clark had first met and her small breakdown. "You had to come into the knowledge on your own. When you flew today, I knew it was time to take you here. It's a little piece of Krypton."

"I can feel it you know. It feels like Krypton." Quinn stated softly, with a sad tone as she looked to the ground.

"They died so we could live, Quinn." Clark said, already knowing what was going on in Quinn's head.

"I know… I grew up with them, no offense and, I didn't even remember them." Quinn said and sighed. Clark frowned and did the only thing he knew he could. He walked over to the small kryptonian and engulfed her in a hug. "At least I have you." Quinn couldn't bring herself to tell Clark that Darkseid was still there, that he was still living. At least, not now.

* * *

><p>Judy Fabray considered herself an easy going and good parent. Well as far as easy going as she could be with an adopted daughter that could run faster than a speeding bullet, never got sick, could cook a steak in a second by looking at it and had x-ray vision.<p>

So when her daughter would disappear in a flash and reappear five minutes later looking like she had just escaped a burning building, she barely bat an eye. When Quinn had single-handedly physically defended Judy and herself from Judy's ex-husband when Quinn was twelve, Judy was proud and thanked God for the blessing that was Quinn. When Quinn would come home and thirty minutes later on the news, the 'Blond Blur' would be making the seven o'clock news for saving dozens in a highway car crash she would get a little antsy.

However, when her daughter had told her that Clark, her cousin, would be throwing her off buildings because she had to learn how to fly, that's when Judy Fabray put her foot down. Unfortunately, Quinn had bolted the minute she told her mother about her plans and 'accidentally' forgot her cellphone.

"Being the single parent of a superhuman is not a fun job." Judy mumbled to herself as she stirred around the stir-fry in the pan. At least Judy knew that her daughter would always be home for dinner.

"But you love me anyway." Judy jumped at the voice and dropped the wooden spoon she had held in her hand.

"Quinn Charlotte Fabray!" Judy snapped around to face her daughter who just smiled at her. "You cannot sneak up on me like that. Secondly, how dare you just tell me that Clark is going to throw you off buildings, again! I thought we went through this the last time. Thirdly stop forgetting your cellphone young lady!" Judy huffed and bent down to the ground to pick up the spoon. She walked over to the sink and rinsed it off quickly, still glaring at her daughter.

"Mom…" Judy held her hand up and sighed.

"I get worried. You are the best thing that's come into my life, Quinnie. So, when you tell me that your cousin is dropping you off buildings, or taking you to infiltrate a high-tech medical research building I get worried. I do not want to lose you, Quinn." Judy stated firmly.

Quinn let small tears build up and she threw herself onto her mother, careful not to break her. "Mom… I'm sorry. I really am, it's difficult for me. You know I'm different than everyone else and Clark, he's my actual blood. He's like me. But, don't think for a minute that he means more to me than you do. You _raised _me, you are and will always be my mom." Quinn whispered to Judy and squeezed just the right amount to get her point across. Quinn pulled away slightly. "Guess what?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I learned how to fly today." Judy's eyes widened and she jumped up, re-wrapping her arms around Quinn and letting out a small squeal.

"Congratulations sweetie! Just don't fly in no fly zones, I really do not want the U.S. government at my door step." Quinn laughed but just as she did the fire alarm on the house went off. "No!" Judy yelped and shook her head, rushing to her stir-fry. "Take-out?"

* * *

><p>By the time Quinn had made it up to her room and fell onto her bed it was ten o'clock at night. She let out a small sigh of relief when she felt the comfortable mattress on her back. Her head turned to her nightstand where her discarded cellphone was. She picked it up, twenty five missed messages, most from Santana and Brittany, a few from Mercedes, and one, just one from Rachel Berry.<p>

Quinn sat up in her bed and raised an eyebrow quizzically. Sure she and the Diva had started a tentative friendship at the end of her sophomore year but she didn't think they necessarily have upgraded to texting over the course of the summer. The message was received two minutes ago.

_Mass Glee Club text: Help. Music store. Urgent._

Quinn's eyebrow went even further up than it already was. She's gotten mass Glee club texts before and usually even if it the simplistic of things Rachel has wanted to say, they were at least three paragraphs long, something was wrong. Something HAD to be wrong. Quinn didn't give it a second thought she stood up and within an instant was gone.

She reappeared moments later outside of the music store. It was quiet for a moment then with Quinn's super hearing she heard the faintest whimper coming from the alley to the right. She ran over to the alley just to see a man with his back turned to her holding out a gun and pointing it to no one other than Rachel Berry.

"I told you to not use your phone, Bitch." The man snarled. "Now, who did you call? 911? Who?"

Rachel stood in front of him trying to show herself being scared. She stomped her foot and let her nostrils flare. "I," Her voice however, quivered when she started to talk, Quinn's stomach dropped at Rachel's voice, she wasn't going to let anything happen to the Diva, no matter what. "I didn't call anyone. If you let me go I promise not to report you, report this, report anything. I assure you my life is worth to me more than sending you to prison."

"Sorry, can't trust that, can't trust you." He said before firing. _No_, Rachel couldn't die. Rachel wouldn't die. Quinn wasn't going to let it happen. For Quinn the next moment went by slowly, like it was done frame by frame. She ran as fast as possible over to Rachel, to shield her. As she passed the man, her eyes settled on the bullet. Sometimes she surprised herself at how fast she was actually able to travel.

She stood in front of Rachel and the bullet hit just below her heart. If it had reached the diva, she wouldn't have made it. When time seemed to have caught up to Quinn, the man just started, unbelievingly at Quinn and at his gun.

"What the fuck?"

"Try harder." Quinn stated simply.

"Quinn?" Quinn heard Rachel ask very quietly, Quinn turned her head slightly and looked at the girl.

"Just stay behind me, you'll be safe." Quinn said and gave the girl a small smile. The man let out a frustrated scream and fired again until his gun clipped. None of the bullets even phased Quinn, she just stepped forward with every bullet that seemed to bounce off of her.

"Quinn… don't," Rachel said putting her hand on Quinn's arm. Quinn shrugged it off gently and kept her composure.

"I'll be fine. Just, stay right here Berry." Quinn warned and in an instant like she had appeared, she had disappeared with the man this time and within ten seconds she was back, facing Rachel Berry. "Sorry I took so long, had to drop him off at the police station."

"What? How? Quinn! I-" Rachel went cross-eyed for a moment then, her eyes had rolled to the back of her head and she began to fall backwards. Quinn, however, was quick enough to catch and curse to herself as she did. Then it hit her. Quinn froze as she held Rachel bridal style. She had shown her powers to the shorter girl.

"Oh no... no, no, no, this can't be happening." Quinn said quietly to herself. She paced for a moment before taking flight slowly, careful not to wake the girl and flying to the Berry house. "I can't believe I did that… but, if I didn't she'd be dead. Maybe, she won't remember. I can't knock her out again. _Shit_ what the hell am I going to do?" Quinn asked herself, berating and scolding herself for showing her powers to Rachel.

She had knocked the man out herself and dropped him off in a police stall quickly, she didn't have a doubt that he'd remember. But Rachel, that was different. She had some time to process what happened and if she didn't pass out Quinn was sure Rachel would've started sputtering on how everything Quinn had done defied physics, science, and anything that was sane in the real world.

Quinn flew around the house, looking for Rachel's window. Quinn had never been there but she had a small feeling once she saw what it looked like she'd know. Bingo. Quinn stopped and noticed a room that was filled with pink walls, Broadway posters, and gold stars. It definitely was Rachel's room. The window was already wide open, so bringing Rachel in was an easy task. She gently laid Rachel on the bed and for a moment just looked at the girl.

Would it be so bad if Rachel knew? Quinn thought as she knelt down next to Rachel. At her current time, only Brittany and Santana knew about what Quinn could do. They had kept her secret no matter what. Even if Santana was a bitch she had always kept Quinn's secret. If Rachel remembered when she woke up, would it be such a bad thing? Quinn had saved Rachel's life with her abilities, maybe Rachel would be grateful. Quinn DID save her. Quinn smiled softly at Rachel and gently moved a piece of hair away from the girls face. _Beautiful._

Rachel began to stir and Quinn froze. Was she waking up? Crap, no. She couldn't be waking up. Quinn wasn't ready to talk to Rachel just yet, she really wasn't. Rachel groaned and opened her eyes slowly and immediately narrowed them on Quinn. She sat up slightly and backed away from Quinn, just a little so she could look at the girl with her perfectly rehearsed intensified questioning look. "Quinn Fabray, you owe me a huge explanation."

Yep, life never was easy being Clark Kent's cousin.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's the first chapter. Tell me all what you think<strong>.** Reviews are pleasant.**

**I really hope you all enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy cow that's a lot of reviews! I am so glad everyone is enjoying it so far, I wasn't expecting that much of a turn out for this story but I do have to say, I'm very pleased! **

**Now, it's come to my attention with a couple of readers that they had some misunderstanding so here it goes: To clear up a few things, this takes place a couple of months after the series finale of Smallville in that Universe and takes place after season one of Glee before season 2 in that Universe. So, Clark has just 'defeated' Darkseid.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing. I don't own smallville nor Glee. None of it. If I did, Smallville WOULD STAY EXACTLY THE SAME BECAUSE IT WAS AWESOME, and Glee MORE FABERRY WAY LESS FINN.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Life never was easy being Clark Kent's cousin, especially when Quinn Fabray was sitting in the Berry kitchen at 10:37pm nursing a cup of tea while trying to explain herself to Rachel.<p>

"Quinn, this is your second refill of tea. At some point you will have to talk to me." Rachel huffed and placed her hands on her hips in Berry Diva fashion. Quinn sighed and raised an eyebrow staring at her tea.

"Where are your Dads?"

"Dad and Daddy are working the night shift at the hospital. Quit stalling, and talk."

Quinn grumbled to herself and looked around the counter in a nervous fit. She was trying to find the right words.

"I… well… okay." Quinn let go of her mug and looked Rachel in the eye. "Have you ever heard about the meteor shower that hit Smallville, Kansas twenty three years-"

Rachel quirked an eyebrow but nodded and cut Quinn off, "My Daddy," Quinn didn't know which one that was, but she nodded along to Rachel, "used to live in Smallville. He was there when it happened. He moved to Metropolis a couple of years after, with his parents. He told me all about it when I was a little girl." Quinn looked at Rachel for a moment, her eyes glimmering for a second at Rachel's knowledge.

"Well, it wasn't just a meteor shower-"

"What are you saying?"

"Stop cutting me off and I'll tell you." Quinn snapped quickly. Rachel flinched and Quinn's face softened. "Sorry, I just want to explain it all at once." Quinn paused and clicked the roof of her mouth with her tongue. "I physically won't be able to tell you everything if you interrupt me again. After, you can have a question and answer session. I'll answer any question you have to the best of my ability." Rachel smiled meekly and motioned for Quinn to continue. Quinn took a deep breath and thought for a moment on where she was to pick up.

"Anyway, it wasn't just meteors that fell. It was a planet, yes a planet, that had been destroyed three years prior to the shower." Quinn paused and looked at Rachel. Rachel looked confused but nodded. _Here it goes._ "Like I said, it wasn't just meteors. When the shower hit Smallville, meteors weren't the only thing coming from the sky. Before the planet was destroyed two of their kind escaped and traveled to earth."

Rachel opened her mouth to say something but Quinn stopped her. "Stop, please don't interrupt for what I'm about to say." Rachel nodded slowly. "I'm… I'm one of their kind. I have a cousin, he's the other. His ship landed in Smallville, mine didn't I'm guessing. His ship opened on impact and he grew up. I stayed in the ship, suspended in time. At least that's what I figured. I was frozen for sixteen years before something happened. I don't really know what it was but I was free. I woke up in the woods, and eventually found my way to this party, or something." Quinn stopped for a moment and chewed on her bottom lip. She looked up to Rachel and her worry grew, Rachel was just starting blankly at her. Quinn gulped and continued.

"The Fabray's, Mom and Russell were the first to spot me. Mom thought I was the cutest thing." Quinn chuckled softly to herself as she said it. "They took me in, and gave me a home, a name, and a family. Russell pulled strings with some agency or something, I never got the details, and got adoption papers. He gave my mother what he knew he couldn't biologically give her, a daughter."

Quinn stopped to really study Rachel. For once the Diva was rendered speechless, just staring at Quinn. Quinn couldn't exactly decipher what Rachel was thinking. It could've been bad, it could've been good. No reaction was a good reaction, right?

"The people from my planet," Quinn started and she paused to see if Rachel would react, or do anything but the girl just stood there, in her place, _listening_. "We're… I don't even know. We look like you, breathe like you, almost everything about _us_ is the same. But, we're gifted. As you saw I can run at superfast speeds, and – and a bullet." Quinn laughed to herself. "A bullet won't touch me, I'm indestructible." Quinn grabbed her mug and took a sip of tea and smiled at Rachel, nervously. "So in a nutshell, that's it."

Rachel cleared her throat and blinked. Her gaze didn't leave Quinn's as she made her way closer to the kryptonian teenager. She tilted her head down to Quinn and looked to her left and right as if they were in a crowded room. "Are you trying to tell me you think you're an alien, Quinn Fabray?" Rachel asked in the most serious tone she could muster up.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the Diva and stood up from the bar stool she was sitting on. She glowered easily over the brunette and crossed her arms over her chest. Rachel just stood there with a blank stare, putting up her best poker face to the kryptonian teenager. Quinn was going to have to show Rachel… again. She sighed and moved to the counter. Quinn picked up a knife that was in a rack and held it up, twirling it around her hand dangerously, at least to Rachel it was dangerous.

"Quinn – what are you doing?" Quinn looked at Rachel with a determined stare. She held the knife out to her middle and looked at Rachel. "Quinn… don't you dare." Rachel's voice quivered. Quinn paused and contemplated not continuing what she was about to do, she didn't necessarily want to scare the girl.

Quinn shook her head with a small smirk and plunged the knife toward her body, only the minute it touched her stomach it bent in the opposite direction, making no marking on Quinn. It was like the knife was made out of rubber, it did absolutely nothing to the blonde. Rachel backed away and stood agape at what she just witnessed.

"It's like what you saw when the man fired the gun. The bullets hit me, but they didn't really. Nothing has been able to penetrate my skin." Rachel grabbed the knife Quinn had just tried to stab herself with and stared at it.

"This is… I can't believe this." Rachel finally said to Quinn, looking up at the taller girl. "It's... it's unreal."

"You can't tell anyone, Rachel." Rachel set the knife on the counter and perked up. Her head tilted to the side and she raised an eyebrow at Quinn.

"Brittany and Santana don't know? Your mother?" Quinn shook her head.

"No, of course they know. They've known the longest. Well Mom has, when B and S found out it was easy. We were ten. All I had to do was make them pinky promise."

Rachel nodded slowly, "And now me." Quinn shrugged.

"Now you," Quinn repeated. Rachel looked to the floor, her feet more precisely for a moment before looking back up to Quinn.

"Sorry that I'm not my normal talkative – mile a minute – self, I'm trying to wrap my head around everything you've told me. I mean, Daddy told me how the meteor rocks affected some people. I always figured it was mental deprivation but not th-"

"I wasn't _affected_ by the rocks. There isn't even a possibility. Rachel, I was the meteor shower, the star of the show if it'll make it easier for you to understand." Quinn snapped. Why wasn't this girl getting it? "My cousin and I were the two major components of the meteor shower. Do you watch the news?" Rachel nodded. "Who do you think is the 'Blonde Blur'? That's me Berry. What I do does _not_ come from this planet. What I am, I am not from here."

"And that brings me back to the alien theory."

"No – maybe – I don't know. My mother and Santana have decided to label me as humanoid, at that. I can at least gather my biological structure is similar to yours."

"This is insane."

"Believe it Berry."

"It's hard."

"I know. I just told you I'm from another planet."

"And you're completely calm about this."

"No, I'm not. I'm freaking out on the inside but I'd at least like to look calm so you don't panic."

Rachel huffed and glared at Quinn. "Well, I'm panicking." Quinn took a step forward and placed her hands on Rachel's shoulders. Rachel tensed for a moment before relaxing again, in Quinn's arms.

"Rachel, I am still the same Quinn who tortured you until last December. Still the same Quinn who has been trying to make amends for what I've done. Still the same – "

" – Quinn who saved me an hour ago."

"Yes, now you just know one more thing about me. It doesn't change who I am. It doesn't change the fact that I love bacon." Rachel grimaced. "Or that I can sing and dance." Quinn said earning a cough from Rachel. "You get my point. I was always that person. I always had these… abilities. The only difference now, is that you know." Quinn took once step closer, their bodies were almost touching. "The person who saved you tonight, who is on the news, who can bend a knife with their stomach, it's all me. It's all Quinn Fabray and it always has been."

Rachel looked up to Quinn and opened her mouth to say something, say anything. She looked at how close they were and blushed, diverting her face to the left. She stepped away from Quinn and shook her head.

"I need a couple of days to wrap this all around my head. Gather questions, I need to understand better. Right now what you're telling me is all out of a comic book or something, Quinn. I'll keep your secret, I promise. But please, in a couple of days… I'll, I will come to you with questions. Will you have answers?"

Quinn nodded mutely. It was Saturday now. By Monday, Rachel would come to her. That was most logical right? "Of course, should I expect you Monday?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded after a moment of thought. "Good. I'll leave you alone, Rachel. Until Monday, I'll be waiting for you." Rachel nodded. Quinn turned on her heel to exit but Rachel took hold of Quinn's arm.

"I never said – thank you, Quinn." Quinn raised an eyebrow in confusion to Rachel she turned back around and looked into the other girl's eyes.

"What for?"

"For taking a bullet for me." _Oh._ Quinn laughed quietly and nodded.

"I actually took six. But I wasn't necessarily counting." Rachel blushed again and looked to the ground. "I'll be looking forward to talking with you on Monday. Goodnight, Berry, you better have good questions."

And, in a flash, Quinn was gone.

* * *

><p>Quinn stopped running when she reached her front door, which in actuality only had taken a few seconds at that. She sighed to herself and walked around to the side of the house, to her bedroom window. The light was off, Quinn knew her mother found out she left. There wasn't much of a point of her entering her house through her window. Quinn let out a small huff in frustration and walked back to her front door. She turned the knob to her front door and entered as quietly as possible.<p>

"Quinn." Quinn winced and shook her head at herself. "What was it this time? Burning building? Bridge collapse? Hostage situation?"

"Um… the last one, kind of," Quinn shut the door and walked to the living room, sitting across from her mother who had been sitting on a recliner.

"Kind of?"

"It was Rachel."

"From Glee? What happened, Quinnie?" Quinn shrugged and sighed to herself.

"Some man had her in the alley next to the music store. I – she knows." Judy Fabray took a deep breath. She always kept composure, no matter what but, when it came to her daughter's safety… that was a hard one for her to keep control about, which is why she bashed Russell over the head with a frying pan a couple of times after Quinn had forcibly removed him from attacking her _Just in case he would remember what Quinn had done when he came to_.

"Quinn…"

"I talked to her about it. She promised she'd keep my secret."

"Honey, people promise a lot of things."

"I know she won't say anything."

"How can you be so sure?" Judy snapped. Her jaw was clenched and she gripped the arms on the recliner, her knuckles turning white. "Your safety is my number one priority. I had almost had a heart attack when you told me Santana and Brittany knew."

"We were ten, Mom."

"And you're older now. And – and this Rachel Berry. You're barely friends with her and she knows. How can we… how can you trust her?" Quinn shrugged and looked to the floor in shame.

"Mom, she would've _died_ if I didn't do anything. I couldn't let that happen." Quinn couldn't have that on her conscience. She couldn't. Not even if she _hated_ the person. Quinn couldn't, wouldn't let any person die. Not while she could do something about it, especially Rachel.

Judy Fabray sucked in a deep breath quickly. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry. I got carried away. A life was at stake and you did the one thing you could do. I'm sorry, Quinn."

The silence was deafening between the Fabray women. A pin could drop and it would feel like a jackhammer piercing through the ground. Quinn had her head down to the floor with her hands placed under her thighs. Her breaths were long and shallow as she took in her mother's words, she knew her mother was concerned, but at the same time a life was involved, the life of one Rachel Berry. For Quinn, there wasn't another option, she did what she did because she knew she had to. To Quinn, she didn't have a choice, and if there was, Quinn was sure she chose the right one, even considering the consequences at hand for her.

Judy Fabray stared at the wall, behind Quinn with her jaw set straight and tight. Her lips were pulled into a thin line as the silence fogged up the room. Judy knew Quinn did what she did because she had to. However, it didn't make it easier for her because her daughter's secret could be at jeopardy. A sick, selfish part of Judy didn't want to understand why Quinn risked herself for other people, sometimes people she didn't know, and even people who she was familiar with. In her mind, her daughter, Quinn was most important and no one else mattered. The other side of Judy Fabray understood her daughter's actions, and her daughter's bravery, but it still didn't make things easier for her. Judy took in a deep breath and was the first to end the silence.

"I think you should speak to Clark about this." Quinn's head snapped up quickly to her mother. "I feel like he would have a better understanding for this situation. No, I don't think. I'm telling you to go to Clark. Go see him. You only have a few more days until school starts again and I am sure you and I would prefer it if this situation you are in would be resolved by then. Please see him."

"Tonight? Mom, it's past midnight." Quinn said warily as she looked at the grandfather clock in the living room. Judy shook her head with a smile.

"In the morning," Judy said with a small laugh. Quinn laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her head.

"Right, of course," Judy smiled and stood up. She walked over to Quinn and placed a small kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Get some sleep. Go see Clark in the morning and come back, invite Santana and Brittany over and relax, you are probably going to need all the relaxation in the world tomorrow." Quinn groaned and Judy chuckled at her daughter. She gave Quinn one last smile before making her way up the stairs.

Quinn sat in the living room alone after her mother left in silence. Quinn sat there letting her thoughts become as loud as they wanted to. Today, she had learned to fly, saved Rachel Berry's life, got shot eight times, confessed her biggest secret to Rachel, and put all her eggs in the basket by trusting Rachel with her secret, trusting _Rachel Berry_ with a secret that might be the death of her.

Tomorrow, she'd have to deal with not only Clark's scolding but also Santana's, and Brittany's. Brittany's reaction might be worst, a frown. A frown from Brittany was like watching a Puppy die, at least that's what Quinn thought whenever she saw her blonde best friend frown.

Quinn shook her head, she didn't want to think about what could happen (what probably will happen) tomorrow. She needed to focus on the now, and the now was telling her that she was tired, and it had been a long day, and she wanted to collapse and die for the night in her comfortable bed. That's what she needed. Not, the fear of Rachel blurting her secret, or getting her ass chewed out by Clark and Santana.

Yep, life never was easy being Clark Kent's cousin.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter! Next Chapter should be interesting! Reviews are lovely.<strong>


End file.
